


Do Not Enter

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inappropriate Use of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo goes somewhere he shouldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Enter

Hux's little brother irritated him to no end. The idea of someone so weak being related to the General baffled him. He still thought that the General should have killed him once his susceptibility to being read by the Force was revealed but it seemed that blood ties were one of the General's weaknesses.

Kylo narrowed his eyes as he watched the younger Hux sitting in the mess hall, a cup of tea warming the palms of his hands as he silently watched everyone else. Mitaka was still working and Techie seemed unwilling to try and make friends with anyone else, preferring Mitaka's company over everyone else's. The two seemed to be friends and the thought made Kylo gag under his helmet.

He reached out with the Force lazily, probing inside of the younger Hux's head to see what the fool was thinking about.

_He was sobbing, thick liquid that he knew was his blood and eyes running down his cheeks in the complete darkness. His face was throbbing and he thrashed as strong arms pinned him down again, the thumbs forcing their way back into the holes where his eyes had once been._

_He spat out the brackish water as soon as it touched his lips, groaning as he set the bowl down. He was kicked sharply in the ribs as punishment and he whimpered, pulling off his shirt before blindly reaching for the water again. He poured it onto his shirt, sucking the water through the material, straining as much of the filth from it as he could._

_She was touching him. He wept miserably as he turned his face away, trembling as her cold hands ran over his chest and down his stomach. He didn't want her to touch him. He didn't want this! He didn't want..._

Kylo audibly gasped as he pulled out, shuddering as he shook his head. The images burned in the back of his mind and he groaned, lowering his head.

“You shouldn't be looking in there.”

Kylo looked up, frowning as Techie stared at him, false eyes adjusting and focusing on him. The other had turned around in his chair, leaning back against the table with his tea, face impassive. “You...”

“My brother told you not to go in there. There was a reason. I doubt you'd want to do it again.” He watched as Kylo stood up and stormed out of the mess hall, bringing his cup to his lips again to drink. He perked up when Mitaka stepped in a few minutes later, smiling brightly as he waved him over.

 


End file.
